lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Picture Day
Picture Day is the second episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Sam and Jo send Lizzie to school on Picture Day wearing a horrible sweater knitted by Gammy McGuire. Meanwhile, Matt tries to get out of going to school by faking an illness. Synopsis Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all have big problems on the day their pictures are to be taken for the junior high yearbook. Lizzie searches and searches for the right thing to wear, but Jo insists she wear a hideous sweater that her grandmother gave her. Miranda runs afoul of Kate when they both show up wearing identical outfits. At first, Gordo is amused by the girls' anxiety, but he feels the pressure to assume a tough-guy pose for his picture when Ethan leans on him. Gordo is determined to overcome the pressure and just be himself: he will smile for his photo, no matter the consequences. But just as the photographer's camera flashes, he drops the smile, and his school photo shows a stone-faced Gordo. Ethan, meanwhile, can't resist flashing a smile for his photo. Feeling sorry for Lizzie, Gordo calls in a favor with a crew member from the drama department and finds Lizzie a different top. However, when Kate conspires with Ed to ruin Miranda's outfit with paint, Lizzie places herself in harm's way. She saves Miranda, but her replacement top is now splashed with green paint, and she's forced to get her picture taken with Gammy's infamous unicorn sweater. Meanwhile, with Matt Meanwhile, Matt hasn't studied for a quiz at school, so he fakes being sick to get out of it. But he discovers that his mom's cure can be worse than the disease. Trivia *This episode was filmed from September 7 - 10, 2000. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated September 7, 2000. *Real-life photos of Hilary Duff are shown when Lizzie is describing her previous school pictures. *We learn that Sam's mother Gammy McGuire is 61 years old and teaches windsurfing. *Adam Lamberg's voice sounds significantly lower than in the previously filmed episode, "Pool Party," which leads us to believe that either his voice changed in the few days between filming or that there was something wrong with the recording of "Pool Party." *On the original broadcast, Matt tried to raise his temperature by putting a penny in his mouth. On subsequent showings, the scene was changed to Matt using a flashlight on the thermometer to increase his temperature. This change was probably made for safety reasons, as Disney would not want children imitating Matt by putting small objects in their mouths. *When Lizzie is walking towards the bus, the song "Absolutely (Story of a girl)" by Nine Days is playing. *Lizzie has a picture of Taylor Hanson in her locker. *This episode uses the narrative device in media res, which is when the story begins in the middle, then goes back to the beginning to explain how we got there. Pop Culture While picking an outfit Lizzie considers a "denim thing," a "Sarah Michelle GellarSarah Michelle Gellar on IMDB powerful but still cute" look, a "Gwyneth at the Oscars" look, and an "Oops! I did it again!" look, and imagining herself as Shania Twain, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gwyneth Paltrow, and Britney Spears, respectively. *Shania TwainShania Twain is a country music singer; *Buffy the Vampire SlayerBuffy the Vampire Slayer was portrayed by Gellar in the eponymously named TV series; *Gwyneth Paltrow is an actress who won the Academy Award for Best Actress for 1998's Shakespeare in Love''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG9p1FFwxb0; *Britney SpearsBritney Spears is a pop singer and former Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeer.Mousekeer roster ---- '''Animated Lizzie': It sweater makes me look like a cookie elf. *Keebler cookies ran commercials with animated elves who baked Keebler products "in a hollow tree."Keebler elves commercial ---- Animated Lizzie: Parker McKenzie. She hates me, since I sat on her Titanic lunchbox in fifth grade. *''Titanic'',Little known facts about Titanic a movie about the legendary "unsinkable" ocean liner that sunk after striking an iceberg on its maiden voyage in 1912,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RMS_Titanic won the 1997 Academy Award for Best Picture. ---- Matt: I don't care if Angels in the Outfield was on last night. *''Angels in the Outfield''Angels in the Outfield was a 1994 Disney movie about a major league baseball team aided by angels. ---- Matt: Thanks a lot, you Muggle. *Muggles are the derisionary name that magic-wielders in the Harry PotterHarry Potter book series use to refer to non-magic-wielders, i.e., regular humans. ---- Miranda: Perfect outfit. Very Kirsten Dunst meets South Beach. *Kirsten DunstKisten Dunst is an American actress, best known for her roles in Interview with a Vampire, Spider-Man, and Bring It On. ---- Gordo: You make pineapples look like skunks. Imagine what you’d do to Justin Timberlake. *Justin TimerberlakeJustin Timberlake is an American singer who rose to prominence as a member of the boy band NSYNC. He is also a former Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeer. ---- Lizzie: Gordo looks all moody and troubled, like Freddie Prinze Jr. *Freddie Prinze Jr.Freddie Prinze Jr. is an American actor. ---- When Lizzie jumps in front of the paint to save Miranda's outfit, the sound effectSix Million Dollar Man sound effect is from The Six Million Dollar Man. *''The Six Million Dollar Man''Six Million Dollar Man was a science fiction ABC TV series, starring Lee Majors as Steve Austin, a cybernetically enhanced former test pilot. Goofs *The can of jalapeño peppers in refrigerator has black marker drawn inside the name to hide it. *In the scene where Miranda and Kate see that they have the same outfit, the screen says same blouse, same skirt, uh-oh! But during that moment, Miranda's pom-pom is on her left side of her head, then when she goes to talk to Kate, it's on her right through the rest of the episode. This occurs because when the screen was split with the two images, a 'flipped image' of Miranda and Lizzie was used. *Jo asks Matt to go upstairs so that she can take his temperature; however, he is downstairs when she takes it. Quotes Kate: You're not wearing that. Miranda: Really? It feels like...I am. ---- Lizzie: It's a long story. Gordo: I got time. Lizzie: My grandmother... (She explains about the sweater and her morning) Gordo: I didn't know your grandmother taught windsurfing. ---- Miranda: That's not Oops, I did it again. That's just oops. ---- Ethan (to Gordo): You're weird. ---- Gordo: I don't see why we should give in to all the peer pressure. Lizzie: Because we have peers and they put pressure on us. Gallery S1E01P01.jpg S1E01P02.jpg S1E01P03.jpg S1E01P04.jpg S1E01P05.jpg S1E01P06.jpg S1E01P07.jpg S1E01P08.jpg S1E01P09.jpg S1E01P10.jpg External links *Picture Day on Internet Movie Database *Picture Day on TV.com References Category:Season 1